Seducing a Nymph
by Queriusole
Summary: Lupin Tonks. Remus' thoughts during his special lessons with Nymphadora. Adult embellishment of scenes from PG13 stories. COMPLETE! Ch 7 The Final Exam Warning for Sexual Content
1. Lesson 1: Touch

Author Notes: Characters belong to JK Rowling. This story was written for stress relief and shared for the same reason and because there's not a lot of R in Remus/Tonks ship at 

**WARNING: Rated R because of the sexual content. **

This story is meant to present chapters that provide more "adult" details of Remus' lessons with Tonks. I don't get into course language, just emphasize the sensations. The chapters won't really expand the original stories, so skip them if they're not your cup of tea. I don't even expect reviews.

Updates will depend on whether a story needs embellishment. The source stories (whose title can be found at the start of the chapter) I intend to keep at a PG-13 rating so that younger readers will have access to the humor, fluff and occasional action found in the series. If you are new to the way I've been playing with the characters, hit Queriusole and you'll find the list.

Preface: Tonks is experienced, but has been celibate since she began her Auror training. Remus has been celibate all his life (yup, a virgin) because his draining transformations have given him more pain than libido until the Wolfsbane potion was available. And meeting Tonks provides the final stimulus. The two have created the Chocolate Lovers Without Lovers Club, limited the membership to two, and have initiated seduction lessons so that the club can "evolve." This is the story of that evolution.

Here's the rest of the story for the first one.

**SEDUCING A NYMPH**

_**Can't Hurry Love: Lesson 1**_

I trace the contours of her face again before my fingers release the last buttons of her shirt. She is an Auror and could hex me with a multitude of curses. The woman carries powerful magic, but there she lies under my touch, trusting me to value what she offers.

So I touch her face because she has become so precious to me. I don't want her to think that I take for granted the access she is offering me to her body. It's never been just about lust, although the heat that rises in me when I touch her certainly isn't fueled by chaste aspirations. I kiss her with the need inside of me and bring her onto my lap.

I kiss her neck again and my lips travel to the curve of her breasts while my hand caresses her smooth back. How can someone have such perfect skin? It fascinates me and I want to explore it unimpeded. I hear her chuckle softly in the back of her throat as she realizes I've undone her bra.

A brief flash of victory swells in me. I suppose I'm just like any other man after all and my reactions are all too human. The thought actually comforts me. But now I can have my fill of her soft skin, so I waste no time in pushing away her shirt and pulling away the bra.

I am eager to take her in my mouth, never having experienced this first hand, but her shoulders catch the light and the flesh invites exploration. My lips trace the lines, my tongue tastes her skin and my hands seem to have a mind of their own as they move from her back to cup her breasts. I find that my fingers are tracing the circle of her aureole even as I'm testing the texture of the skin on her shoulder with my teeth.

Gentle bites, nothing that will harm her, I tell myself. But even in this she trusts me. I nibble along her shoulders just like she did along my jaw earlier. Practical lessons, she said, and I intend to follow my tutor.

I feel her fingers rubbing against my scalp and again get a surge of pleasure when she presses me against her body when my lips finally arrive at her breasts. She arches into me as I suckle and let my tongue swirl around the nipples. I have discovered another taste that is uniquely Nymphadora. I try to be fair and attend equally to both, but it's so easy to lose track of sequence. I press the mounds together and just rub my face against her for a moment, licking at her nipples when they are accessible. She moans softly and straddles my lap so she can offer herself to me more fully.

My hands catch her back and I begin to explore the curve of her body through the fabric that encases it while I'm still greedily feasting on her breasts. My hand rolls along the contours of her hips and her thighs, but then I deliberately let my hand follow the seam of her trousers.

I can feel the heat, I can feel her moving her pelvis so she thrusts against my hand to add to the pressure. How far does she intend we go in this first lesson?

I kiss her mouth again as I consider this and move my hand to just caress her back. If this were only about lust, it would be simple, but it's not. I know I lack the confidence to pursue intercourse. How can I know enough about her body to please her? What if I fumble and wind up hurting her? What if I can't control myself and waste the moment? I don't want to feel awkward around her. I don't want to disappoint her. I never want her pity.

The tendril of fear begins to fill me and I consider retreat. She releases the kiss and my heart drops as she shifts in my lap so that her back is to me. Lesson over?

But then she's pressing her hips against my arousal and bringing my left hand to cup her breasts.

She leans her head back and whispers, "Touch me, Remus. I love your hands on me. Let me feel your hands."

"Nymphadora." I don't recognize my voice as her name comes out in a sigh. My Nymphadora, I say to myself. Mine. My hand trails down her abdomen as my lips explore the smooth skin of her back. I feel her shiver, but the motion ends with another quick rub of her hips against me.

That's all the encouragement I need to release the clasp of her trousers and delve along the top of her waistband. She leans back to grab my head as if hungry for another kiss and suddenly I feel like I am desirable. My woman wants me, needs me, and the thought thrills my heart. Can she feel how fast it's beating?

I pull down the zipper and plunge into the soft discovery that awaits me. I hear her gasp in delight at the touch. Just a simple touch, but it tells me so much. I think I know what to expect, after all, I didn't spend all those years listening to Sirius without learning something. But I never imagined the textures, the heat, or the intense need to bring pleasure to a woman, my woman.

Yes, I feel her hips against my arousal and realize I'm pressing into her from behind while my hand is caressing her in front. Still, I feel her own hand on top of mine as she adjusts me over her. What are her secrets? Will I be able to discover them? She removes her hand to allow me free access and I commit all to memory, knowing that my thoughts of Nymphadora will be forever changed. She is not an untouchable goddess; she is not a cold, chaste statue; she is not a whimsical fantasy. Nymphadora is my woman.

Am I actually biting her shoulder, trying to mark her as mine? I didn't realize what I was doing, so I move my head to kiss the nape of her neck. She's holding onto my thighs now and I smile when she moans as my fingers brush against her breasts. My other hand finds its rhythm in her moist folds and I change my strategy as my nuckles now offer the pressure she seeks.

The pace quickens and I can feel a grin arising as Nymphadora catches her breath. She's thrusting her pelvis against my hand while her hands are clutching my thighs. I can feel her fingernails through the fabric.

But I feel no pain, I only feel satisfaction and power when she moans and arches her back. Her head is rolling against my shoulder and I can lean in to kiss her deeply. She clutches at my hand, still rolling against her, as a signal to stop and so we are still. Another strong shudder racks her body and my grin is back. I chide myself for acting like a typical male, but with Nymphadora, I'm just a man, not a monster, not untouchable. Damn, what's she going to say when she hears me chuckling in delight?

Nothing, because I hear the laughter in her voice as she says my name. "Oh, Remus."

There is joy in her voice and again I feel the surge of power to think I caused it. I hold her closely to me as she comes down and again we are lying on the sofa. There is no greater magic than this. I feel my arousal pressing against her, but I'm content just to hold her. I'm accustomed to self-denial. Besides, I think I just got high marks for my first lesson and I can be satisfied with that.

Nymphadora adjusts so that she faces me. I kiss her quickly on the lips, but she immediately whispers, "It's my turn now."

I frown because this is supposed to be about seducing my Nymph. And a sudden fear fills me. "Nym--"

I feel her fingers pressing gently against my lips as she says, "It's only fair, Remus."

Her mouth is warm and still hungry with her tongue darting at every sensitive spot in my mouth. Before I know it, she's moved her lips to my throat while I feel her hands brushing against the fabric that still covers my chest. She pushes my shirt open at the neck and I feel her tongue along my collarbone. More buttons are released and I feel her mouth along my shoulder. There is so much scarring there that I wonder that I can feel anything, but the small bites feel delicious and prove to me there are ways around insensitive areas left by my scars.

She kisses a path across my chest and I grunt like some early hominid when I feel her warm mouth teasing my nipples. Yes, I knew men were responsive, but it's like trying to describe the delights of chocolate to a novice. I can't think now, I can only feel. My woman has reduced me to nothing but pleasurable sensations.

But reality comes back to me when I feel her trying to tug my shirt off my shoulders. I can't prevent the shrug that counters her movements. My torso is not like hers, with its smooth perfection. I don't feel comfortable, I don't feel confident yet about exposing myself to her. I know it's foolish, but she doesn't rise in disgust at my actions.

Instead my Nymphadora kisses me deeply, lets me relax, lets me bring my focus back to our touch. Instead I feel her hands running up my back under my shirt. The slow circles she creates with her fingers on my back and her tongue in my mouth are soothing.

And then I feel her full embrace, the contact of skin to skin that has been the focus of this first lesson. We lie still for a moment, but it serves to intensify the nature of our contact. Was that moan from me? She's pressing fully against me and I'm incapable of little more than caressing the smooth expanse of her back. My chin is rubbing against her soft hair and I feel like a brainless idiot who's become incapable of speech.

Just when I think I'm capable of coherent thought, she rubs her breasts against me and I can feel her nipples teasing mine. I'm onto her plan now. She does intend to turn my brain into a bowl of pudding. I can think of no better way to lose my mind.

I have a flash of coherency so that I can capture her mouth again. I know that I reveal how hungry I am for her. I'm pressing against her and my need is clear. I release her as I feel her hand sweeping across my belly because I'm shivering at the contact.

She kisses my neck, she bites at my shoulder while she caresses my back and all I can do is thread my fingers through her hair. I feel her release my trousers and hear the zipper go down. I feel her fingers touching me and can't prevent the way I thrust at her at the contact. Her hand wraps around me and I am totally lost.

I want this release so badly, but I know that I don't deserve this, that I don't deserve her attention. Why should she minister to me?

"Do you think about me when you do this, Remus?" Nymphadora whispers as she sets her rhythm.

Should I confess my sin? Should I confess that she invades my fantasies? Does she realize how often I have had to find release since I discovered Nymphadora Tonks, the woman? Me, Remus Lupin, a man who could live in comfort in a celibate life for all these years?

But I can't talk, I can barely manage a grunt. I hear her whisper again, "Do you think about me, Remus?"

"Yesss," I manage to hiss out. She was teasing my nipples with her tongue to wring the confession out of me. My woman shows no mercy! And I'm lucky to suffer this sweet torment at her hands.

"Good." Her voice seems breathless and I finally register how she's pressing against my thigh even as she takes control of me. "Think about me now. Think about what you can do to me"

Her voice is sweetly taunting and I again can hear her moans, I can remember the sensation of her womanhood against my fingers, I can see her arching her back as she finds climax.

"Think about that feeling and surrender to me."

Surrender? I can't think anymore. I can only register the pressure of her hand and my mind is gone again as I think about how I gave her pleasure. The thoughts seem to explode into a memory of sounds and images. I surrender to the sweet oblivion of my woman, probably grunting like some prehistoric man. I barely register the shiver that runs through her again, but then Nymphadora also becomes still at the end of her sigh.

We're holding each other tightly. And I don't worry about being as inexperienced as a schoolboy. This is just my first lesson with my beautiful tutor, after all. I kiss the top of her head and think that being mindless is a very nice change from carrying the worries of real life.

Do I love Nymphadora Tonks? For the first time in my life, I let myself consider the possibility without fear.

_End of Lesson 1_


	2. Lesson 2: Visual

_Warning: Sexual Content. I avoid coarse language, but don't read it if you're after character development. _

_**BLONDES HAVE MORE FUN: LESSON 2**_

"Now, as I was saying, the lesson plan tonight is a game."

"A game? What is this game and what are the rules?" I ask as I sit on the bed beside Nymphadora. I'd been hoping I could just review my previous lesson, but my woman apparently has other plans.

"It's called Copy Cat and the rules are quite simple. You simply mirror my every move, at least to start off."

I didn't think she'd have enough energy for this. Tonks' adventures as a curly headed blonde had given her another sleepless night, but it seemed the afternoon nap she had today helped. Tonks smiles brightly at me, so I know I should be suspicious. Still, I nod to confirm my understanding.

"Are you ready?"

"You're the teacher." What will I learn this time about Nymphadora? I look at her expectantly as she moves to the edge of the bed.

"First, a cursory inspection of our clothing. Hm, we'll take care of this later," she says as she flicks at the tie I still wear, "Uh-huh, button-down shirts, trousers."

Her raspberry hair usurps her authority in spite of the fact she's still wearing the Auror uniform. The Oxford shirt is about a size too big on her, although the trousers drape her hips and legs nicely. Then she shakes her head as she looks at my feet. She wiggles her bare toes at me and I get the message before she speaks. "Off with the boats, Professor. And the socks, too."

"No problem," I say as I kick the shoes off, quickly tug at my socks and tuck them neatly into my shoes that I push just under the bed. I can see her rolling her eyes at my neatness, but a smile is teasing her lips. When do I get to kiss her?

As if reading my mind, she leans in to kiss me softly in reward. I cup her face with my hands and extend the kiss. Without thinking I'm leaning us to lie on the bed, but then she pulls away with determination.

"Remus, no, not yet. We have a game to play." She sits up primly.

I caress her face again. "But I was enjoying the review."

She presses her cheek against my hand and I can feel her tongue flicking across the edge of my index finger. The movement is quick, but electrifying.

She shakes her head again, however, and insists, "No, we're doing the game first. Now, watch me carefully and follow my lead."

"I'll behave," I assure her, but I'm already planning on taking advantage of any opportunity to cheat.

She's suspicious of me, of course, but the game is simple. First she unbuttons the cuffs of her shirt and then nods as a signal that I do the same.

I begin to see the value in the lesson. Last time it was touch, this time it's visual. My anticipation rises for just a glimpse of the skin on her wrist to be laid bare. I notice her attention on my hands as I mirror her movements and feel that nip of pride. I know what I can do for her if she'd just let me touch her.

Her hands fly to her throat and she releases the buttons at her collar. I hesitate for a moment as I realize I have to undo my tie. I just loosen it and unbutton my collar under it. "We're at an impasse, Tonks. You don't have a tie to remove."

She grins at me and reaches under her shirt and behind her back. I hear the snap as her bra is unclasped. She taunts, "Take off the tie and I'll get rid of the bra."

I fall into her trap thinking that she has to quickly unbutton the rest of her shirt to remove her bra. I'm too busy anticipating her next maneuver to even flinch as I let the tie drop to the floor.

Then I hear her throaty chuckle as she pulls her arms out of her sleeves so that her shirt hangs like a tent. She easily pulls the bra away without revealing any skin. To add to the insult, she flings the garment striped with lime green and hot pink onto my head with a quick flick of her wrist.

By the time I pull her bra off my head, her arms are through her sleeves again. She's shrugging her shoulders saying, "You can't imagine how good it feels to get that off."

"I'd gladly help," I say as I reach out to trace the outline of her breasts against the shirt. She closes her eyes and pushes herself against my hands, so I take this as a sign that we can suspend our game for a time. I kiss her lips and try to move to her throat, but again she maneuvers away from me.

"Oh, you're good at distraction, Remus, but time to get back to the game." I trace the line of buttons in the front of her shirt, knowing that with a wish I could release them all. But there is a purpose to this exercise and I'm willing to discover it.

"Again, follow me," she whispers and within moments the rest of the buttons are released.

Our shirts are now hanging open, so I think the game is over and I'll be allowed to touch her, but she stops my hand before I can reach her, shaking her head at me. "Remember, you have to copy every move."

She begins to shrug her shirt off and I finally realize what she expects from me. I have to reveal my body to her as well if I copy her movements. And in the full light of her room.

"Wait." I only get the one word out, but her motion is suspended and she watches me closely. I swallow the lump in my throat before I can talk.

"How far do you intend to take this?" I ask as I feel my heart racing.

"How far do you want to take this, Remus?" Her voice is sweet and inviting. She pushes the shirt off just enough to reveal one creamy shoulder. I swear that I'm salivating at the image.

"Fair is fair, Remus." She tortures me as I watch her fingers caress her shoulder lightly for a moment.

But I don't have that smooth skin that gleams in the light. The scars on my body run without symmetry as angry, red welts or deep shadows. To expose my body like this is difficult and I feel like I can't breathe.

Then I hear her voice with its gentle, understanding tone. "I've seen your scars before, Remus. I've felt them on your body with my hands. You have nothing to hide from me."

I exhale and close my eyes. What had I been thinking? That I could keep myself strategically covered from her eyes? I feel her touch my chin and meet her gaze. Her voice is hesitant as her admission tumbles out, but she explains why this is important to her.

"Remus, I had enough encounters where it was hike-up-skirt-unzip-trousers. Back then all I wanted was a quick release with the man."

"Nymphadora." All I can say is her name. Her past is the past; I only care about who she is now.

She traces a finger over my lips and leans quickly to kiss the scars on the left side of my face. I close my eyes again and try to relax as I listen to her finish. "But I've grown up, Remus, and now I want it all, heart, body, and soul. That's what I'm offering to you and that's what I want from you."

Heart, body and soul. I realize the core issue here isn't about sex or whether I live another day as a virgin. There have been many opportunities where she could have seduced me, but instead Nymphadora has waited patiently. The issue is about facing my fears so that our relationship can grow. It's about trusting her not to reject me, no matter what she learns lies underneath my shell.

I find my courage and open my eyes. My whisper is hoarse. "Show me."

She scoots closer to me and places my hands on her shirtfront. I can feel the swell of her breasts as my thumbs touch her skin. Then my woman puts her hands on the lapel of my shirt.

"Now."

The command is soft, but her eyes catch mine and I see her resolve. We push the clothing off each other's shoulders, release our arms from the sleeves and cast off the shirts.

My head is bent as I focus on the smooth contours of her breasts. Her skin appears luxurious in the light. My eyes quickly dart to my torso and I wince at the comparison.

But she offers her immediate comfort as she presses her forehead against mine for a moment. "See, it's not so bad."

"Like Beauty and the Beast," I say as I think of the monster that lurks inside of me, the wolf responsible for many of these scars.

"Beauty was quite happy with the Beast," she whispers.

She's reaching out to touch me and her gaze scans my body. I'm relieved that she doesn't ask for the story of each scar. I pull her to me and kiss her, pushing her onto the mattress without thinking. I just hold her for a moment, but I feel her hands rubbing circles on my back. Then she's kissing me and I feel her mouth moving across my throat and onto my chest.

My woman pauses for a moment and I catch her leaning over me, just staring at my body. I see no disgust, I only see a woman who wants me as a man. She reaches out to trace a scar and says, "There's beauty in imperfections, Remus."

She knows just what to say to make me feel like--like I'm desirable. In that moment, the monster within me ceases to exist. Oh, what magic my Nymphadora has!

She suddenly shifts over me to bring her breasts to my mouth and I take them in hungrily. I explore the perfect skin, followed by rougher textures at her aureoles and the erect nub of her nipples. Tasting her becomes my one thought.

I turn her so that now I'm leaning over her while I still suckle at her breasts. I feel her thigh pressing against my arousal. I get lost in the way she's caressing my neck and the feel of her fingers though my hair. I'm a bit surprised when I hear her husky whisper.

"We aren't quite finished with our game, Remus."

I put my weight on my elbows and look at her. She presses her hand against me indicating that I should lift up. Her hands go to the clasp of her trousers and I understand. We pull down the garments and I'm drawn to her well-toned limbs. We're down to nickers and boxers, but she seems satisfied with the progress thus far and doesn't push it any further than that.

We lie facing each other and I let my hands glide along the slopes of her limbs. She lets me bring her leg up over my waist so that I can caress her hip and thigh.

I find her completely enticing and I hear my voice murmuring, "Soft curves, firm muscles, the divine Nymphadora."

"You're making me sound like some goddess. I'm not perfect, Remus." She scrunches her face and her hair turns to her natural midnight black.

"You're perfectly Tonks," I say before I kiss her again. My hands are happy to explore her body now and I smile against her throat as she moans her approval.

But she seems to have another agenda on her mind, so she soon moves my hand to her waist, but has a gleam in her eye. She's reaching to caress my thigh while her foot runs down the length of my leg. Her fingernails scrape across the skin just enough so I can feel her touch through the scars that litter my limbs.

"Mmm, I like your long legs, did you know?" she asks me. Her eyes are twinkling as she adds, "You can't imagine the restraint I've exercised when I sit across from you at dinner."

I laugh at her comment. "Lanky, hairy limbs are your cup of tea?"

"On you, yes."

"Then you should see me during full moon."

"I have, remember?" She flashes her eyebrows and of course I remember the adventure at Holyhead. She got a good eye full then.

We're both laughing at the memory and it chases away the specter of my lycanthropy. This is why Nymphadora Tonks can be the only woman that I'll ever claim. She has neither fear nor pity for my curse. She wants me for the man I am and is willing to accept even the wolf.

I kiss her with passion and she meets me in kind. We lose ourselves in our caresses. I find myself on top of her. I worry about being so much larger than Nymphadora's natural form, but she smiles at me. She shifts a bit and suddenly I'm nestled against her pelvis.

"See? Perfect fit," she murmurs as she wraps her legs around me and urges my movements.

The rhythm comes naturally and I barely register where this is going as I lose myself in our movements. I can stop this, I tell myself. I just don't want to for a while. It's a juvenile act, what we're doing, but the pressure feels so good.

And I'm not the only one moving, I feel her underneath me, matching the rhythm. I'm almost bursting with need, but I rein in my passion and focus instead on my woman. I open my eyes and watch her expression beneath me. The low moans come faster and suddenly she's catching her breath I feel myself lifted up as Nymphadora arches her back in her release. I adjust my weight so she doesn't buck me off, but then suddenly she is still, although she clutches me to her.

I shift a bit to kiss her and ask, "Are you all right?"

Her soft laugh confirms it, but she manages to say, "Absolutely."

I'm smiling at my conquest and at what I've learned about my woman. I'm about to move off, thinking that she's too tired to continue and resigned to the shower before being able to sleep by her tonight, but her legs capture me.

"Again, Remus. I can feel how much you need this."

She kisses my chest and I can't stop my groan of pleasure. And my legs seem to move of their own accord as she accommodates me again. Her hands are wandering down my back and she slips them under the boxers. The movement of her hands on my hips is a novel sensation. I think it takes no time at all to find my own release and I have to force myself to think before I collapse on top of her.

I roll over beside her and open my eyes to find her smiling at me. I laugh as her gaze trails down my body and say, "I'm onto your tactics. I get to deal with the mess again."

She leans over and kisses my nose. "Quit griping. I know a wave of your hand will clean up the, ahem, mess. Put the wandless magic to use."

And so she snuggles against me without any guilt and I have just enough focus to take care of said mess before I'm also lost to that warm, fuzzy feeling that I can only find with my woman.

And in my heart I know that I belong to her completely.

_End Lesson 2_

Author Notes: Thank you for leaving your comments on how this is working. Again, I'm keeping this separate from the major story lines so that young readers can avoid the sexual content. Don't feel compelled to leave a review.

I'm just filling in a gap and not doing character development, although I hope I do give you enough of the characters that you feel the emotion of the situation. That's ultimately more important than the lust.

I'll update with the next lesson.


	3. Lesson 3: Sound

Summary: Embellished scene for lesson three. **Warning: Rated R for sexual content**. No new character development here, but I hope you find the presentation of these intimate acts do not detract from the emotional growth you've seen in the characters

_**Body Language: Lesson 3**_

"...imagine, if you will, my completely," here Tonks kisses my chin and nibbles on my jaw lightly, "nude body."

She's kissing the side of my mouth and I feel her tongue teasing the corner of my lips. "Lying on that bed."

She mirrors the maneuver "Just waiting for your touch."

I don't need her fueling my imagination further. The heat is rising in my body as a clear image of stroking the expanse of her creamy skin invades my thoughts.

I capture her mouth out of sheer yearning, but a quiet, familiar fear starts niggling the back of my mind: She can't really want my ravaged body. I sustain the kiss knowing full well I can distract her while I get my thoughts under control.

But my lady has a purpose and she tears away from the kiss and begins undoing my buttons. I hear her say, "I've been dying to see what's under this Roman cassock."

"Wait." My heart is racing at the thought of disrobing like this, but I don't want to give in to my apprehension. She convinced me that she's not repulsed by my scars, but hiding them is such an old habit. What can I do?

Then I realize that the light in the room is feeding my fears. I wave my hand and I'm tempted to leave us in darkness, but no. I want to see her skin under my touch, I want to read her expressions. I wave my hand and the light dims.

She has a small pout on her face as she notices the darkening room, but instead of commenting on it, she says, "Remus, you're falling behind."

I feel her hand sweep across my bare torso now that she has the buttons undone. A hiss escapes me as she teases my nipples and trails her fingers along the line of hair that extends down my abdomen. It's an effective reminder that my scars don't discourage her attention.

I'm regaining my confidence, so I can relax and give a quick tug to her shirt. The garment pulls through her body cleanly. "You were saying?"

I hold it up and have my fill of scanning the creamy shoulder that has been enticing me all night.

"_Venificus primo_ show off," she mutters before she renews her attack on the rest of my buttons.

I quickly unsnap the bra that is covering the lovely breasts of my lady and she shrugs out of the contraption quickly. She rubs her breasts against me while little squeals of pleasure escape her throat. I have to chuckle at her antics. What am I? A scratching post?

I decide to take charge and dip my head to suckle on her breasts. My tongue rakes across her skin and traces the aureoles before teasing her nipples. Oh, yes, I have learned well what my Nymphadora wants.

That sense of worry about my body comes back when I feel her shoving the cassock off of my shoulders, but the hitch in her breathing followed by her soft moans encourage me to focus on her body and not my own. This time I'm shrugging my shoulders to help her ease the garment away from me.

The cassock is a puddle at my feet and I'm left only in my boxers now. She touches my jaw lightly and brings me up for a deep kiss as she moves my hands to the waistband of her jeans. I know it's a signal that I've fallen behind again, but I've always been facile at catching up on my assignments.

I pull her jeans and nickers through and off her body just like I did her t-shirt. At the moment I'm blessing my ancestors for my abilities with wandless magic as my hands stroke the contours of her hips. So soft, so smooth-and it's definitely me moaning as I press her close to me.

She pulls away for a moment and I watch her eyes shining with intent. She pushes me lightly against the bed and I realize I'm relieved to get off my feet. I lay back as I feel her hands at the waistband of my boxers. I try to steady my breathing, but then I gasp as I feel her kissing my belly as she presses her torso against my pelvis for a moment. Her long hair is like a curtain as she tugs off the boxers. She traces the scars along my thighs with her tongue, nibbling around the disfigured skin so that I can feel her.

Then she slowly slides her body upward on mine so that we're lying side by side on the bed. There is nothing between us as we hold each other in a nude embrace. Joy flares up within me at this unique experience and my hands roam across her back, caressing her hips, stroking the silky hair. She wraps a leg over my hip, but this provides another area that I can explore with my hands.

She's pressing her pelvis against my thigh and I feel my arousal pressed against her taut belly. Her breasts are warm against me and my body echoes the shiver that passes through hers. I smile as I hear her soft laughter so filled with joy.

The simplicity of the embrace makes it erotic. Skin against skin, a moment of joy and wonder at the warm body we feel. I'm moving, exerting pressure on her softness while she does the same with my hardness. So different are we, yet we do fit perfectly.

She shifts to kiss her way up my throat and then to my mouth. Her tongue teases me and she's pushing at me gently. I adjust my position so that I'm lying on my stomach and adjust my injured knee so that it's comfortable. I wait for her next move.

"Guh."

Yes, that's what I say as I feel her tongue suddenly lashing the base of my neck. I have fallen victim to her nefarious plan to reduce me to incoherent grunting-again.

I swear I can feel a smile on her lips as she straddles my back and begins a trail of kisses down my spine. I can feel her mouth, and then I register her erect nipples as they graze down my back and against my hips while she continues her path. I feel her press her cheek against the small of my back as she takes a moment to just breathe. I can focus on the way her legs are tangled with mine, how one foot is sliding up and down against the calf of my leg. I am absolutely feeling no pain.

She maneuvers off my back and I turn to kiss her again. Funny, but now the rest of our bodies are not touching, just our lips, our tongues. Warm, sharing, enticing. She breaks away and I see her smile. No words could convey her pleasure in being with me at this moment as strongly as the light I see in her eyes.

Nymphadora is my woman and I want my chance to explore her again. She turns her back to me and waits patiently for my assault. I can appreciate the fact that she's allowing me access to her without my having to assume a position that will compromise my damned injured knee. She's proving her point-or maybe she's just determined to be patient with me.

I press my face into her hair for a moment just to enjoy the soft feel of it. It's a barrier to the skin of her back, so I to drape her hair over her shoulder, but it shortens into her real hair with the short tresses as I move my hand.

Is she so eager for my exploration? Does this woman want my attention? Does she actually need for me to touch her? Oh, yes, the wonderful, low moan as I kiss the nape of her neck verifies my presumptions. She is so good for my ego! Just as she showed me, I caress the skin at the dip of her spine with my tongue. My hand snakes around to cup her breasts as I mark my path.

But I have another goal in mind, so I slide further and get to that dimple at the small of her back. I trace it lightly with my fingertips and simply lick the spot. I blow softly against the dimple now and smile as the shiver runs through her body.

I bring her against me as I nibble at the curve of her hips and my hand finds its target. There's a small hiss and her soft moan as I begin focusing my attention on giving her pleasure. I remember the pressure she likes, the way to change the rhythm of my movements against her. I feel powerful and not a little bit wicked as I tease her soft folds.

I move my other hand to cup her hip, but then it seems intent on wandering along the contours of her inner thigh. Then I note the way she's slightly tilting her pelvis as if-as if-

I hear her soft whimper as my fingers follow through on her silent request. I stop for a moment knowing that she, too, has been living a celibate life recently. I don't want to hurt her and I have to fight the urge to be more forceful. But then I feel her hand on mine, urging me to proceed.

Oh, I've heard so many descriptions, but nothing can replace firsthand-did I really say that?

There is nothing that can compare to discovering your woman, learning yet another of her secrets. The blissful release racks through her body as I expect, her back arching and I go still in wonder as I feel new sensations going through her. She seems to calm down, and I give in to the temptation to test this. A quick movement of my fingers and then suddenly she's moaning again as another blissful shudder racks through her body.

Damn, I'm good!

Wait. How egotistical does that sound?

But that's the magic of my Nymphadora. She doesn't hold anything back from me and her response only fuels my confidence in these intimate acts. I'm spooning her now and just holding her against me as she turns to kiss me. Soft, warm, and I know she can feel my hunger.

She pulls back from the kiss and I see her bite her lip while a light smile teases its way through. I feel her touch me and I think I can predict her plan. I move to my back and let my hands caress her soft hair as I feel myself tight within her grasp.

"G-"

I become incoherently incoherent. Then I realize I'm feeling the warmth of her mouth and her tongue and-and-

"No, you don't have to-" I begin to say and actually raise my shoulders up.

But she just pauses for a moment and meets my gaze. "Shh."

It's a gentle command and I lie back down in relief because I know I don't have the strength to pursue my good intentions. I focus on the pleasure she is determined I experience. I release the rest of my inhibitions as she follows through on her purpose. Soon I'm lost to the bliss she offers me.

When she hugs me everything feels warm and fuzzy. She leaves my side briefly and I'm concerned that she's done something for me that she'd rather not do. As she comes back to my embrace, though, I am able to open my eyes just enough to see a very satisfied smile on her face.

Still, I need to tell her. "Nymphadora, you don't have to do that if-"

"Remus, I wanted to feel you, to taste you," she says quietly. I can feel her finger tapping my shoulder as she considers what else to add, then I hear her soft voice again as she hugs me. "Everything is different with you. It's not a chore; it's my choice, especially since you never demanded from me."

"Well, you might have opened the flood gates on that one," I admit.

"But at least I know that I'm the only one who'll be giving you the satisfaction. You are mine, Remus Lupin." Her laugh has a tone of victory that makes me wonder who gained the most from our recent lesson.

"Yes, I am," I admit without hesitation. I know I couldn't abide this intimate contact with any other woman. I touch her face and I hope she can read what I still can't say aloud in my expression. I see her gaze soften and know that we communicate without words as she brings her lips to mine one more time. Cherish.

I put out the light with a wave of my hand and spoon the warm body lying next to me in sheer contentment. I whisper, "My Nymphadora."

_End Lesson 3_

Yes, Remus and Tonks are making progress. I thought it was important that Remus has more practical experience with Tonks' body before he gains sufficient confidence to consummate the relationship. Her goal is to be seduced by Remus. There will be at least one more Lesson before the Final test.

Thanks for reading. Although I would post these segments even without reviews, they do build my confidence that I'm not ruining the characters when I present these very basic human scenarios.


	4. Lesson 4: Taste

** Seducing A Nymph**

**Warning: Rated R for sexual content.** Do not read for character development. However, I hope you can appreciate what Remus learns about and from Nymphadora.

_**Dias de los Muertos**_

_**Lesson 4**_

_Tonks' Flat_

After the longest, bloody Order meeting I've ever had to endure, we apparate to the street where Tonks lives. I didn't trust myself not to ravish her in a cab, not with her chocolate brown, velvet dress inviting me to touch her. And the distance would have been too much of a bother on foot, what with the cast on her ankle.

"Remember, the Lesson tonight is Initiative," says Tonks in a solemn voice as she stands by her door, "and not it's not the Final Exam."

"Right, no Final Exam unless we're both hale and hearty," I quickly agree. I sweep Tonks into my arms and say, "Here, let me help you."

I kick open the door to her flat and she's laughing softly into my shoulder as I carry her straight to her bedroom. Yes, she is reveling in my desperation, the witch. A very beautiful, utterly desirable, completely enchanting witch.

I look down into her sparkling eyes and say, "You're a very wicked woman to enjoy my predicament."

"Lust becomes you." Then she sweetly asks, "You did remember to shut the door this time?"

I stop to glare at her. But rather than be intimidated, she flicks her wand at the door so that it gives a resounding slam. Nothing is penetrating that door tonight.

It only takes me a few steps to make it to her bedroom door which I also kick open. I call for dim lighting so that I don't trip over the obstacle course that is her bedroom floor.

The tweed bear on her dresser is looking at me with calm detachment as if he had predicted my inevitable fall. Blasted bear looks like he's smirking at me. I wave my hand to turn him to face the wall.

"One voyeur is enough for one day," I grumble.

Tonks, my lovely lady, is now giggling as I release her to stand by the bed. Really, her chocolate curls are bouncing on her head. But then she pulls my head down to her and speaks with her lips just a whisper from my own.

"Poor, Professor, let me make it all better."

Suddenly the warmth I've been yearning for in the past two months is suffusing right into me. Oh, Merlin, I just want to drink her in. She makes me happy to have survived my circumstances so that I would eventually find her. The lust I feel for her isn't some expression of my lycanthropy, but a release from my curse. Every touch reminds me that I am just a man and that I deserve to enjoy that very human experience of belonging, of loving.

But my Nymphadora seems to need my touch as much as I need hers. She offers herself to me and I know I have exclusive rights to indulge in her body. So I let my hands roam over the velvet dress, enjoying the texture that outlines her feminine curves.

She nibbles on my jawline with the gentle bites that send shivers running through me. I feel her hands rubbing against the denim material over my hips, then kneading deeper. Now let me think a minute. Could it be that Nymphadora wants me? Then she snakes a hand into a pocket in the front of the jeans and I groan as I feel the pressure. My appreciation for pockets has just taken on a whole new meaning. She's caressing me right though the light cotton fabric of the pocket lining.

And now I'm groaning into the nape of neck. Her touch offers me such exquisite sensation, but we need to slow down. I clasp her hand before the stimulation becomes too strong, but she seems to understand.

She teasingly says, "I like knowing that you've missed me, Remus."

I quirk an eyebrow and flicker my hand downward over the buttons below her waist. My hand enthusiastically meets the anointed heat of her body as the dress parts.

"The feeling's mutual I'd say," I manage to murmur.

It's her turn to moan into my chest as my hand presses against her for a moment. I offer her the rhythm and pressure that she enjoys and I'm smiling as I note how urgently she needs my touch. Her response empowers me like nothing else I've experienced.

But now I'm eager for access to the rest of her body, so I skim my hand along the front of her dress and the rest of the buttons fall away.

"Ah, there's where the pumpkin went to," I say as I recognize the bra and nickers. I hear her soft chuckle as I use my magic to pull the garments through her and away, but I leave the dress on for the moment.

"Damn, you're good," she whispers with a definite note of appreciation.

Yes, I'm certainly feeling cocky now, but then I'm drawn to the pert, creamy mounds peeking under the velvet. I love the contrast of the chocolate brown against her creamy skin, but as I sweep the garment away from her breasts I am struck by how the fabric also emphasizes the rosy nipple and aureole underneath.

Now where was I when Sirius interrupted us earlier? Ah, yes, right there. I'm lifting her toward me even as I dip my head to suckle on her breast. I hear the soft whimper in the back of her throat and feel the familiar thrill rising in me. Being a glutton has its advantages when such a feast is offered. All I can think of is the taste of her skin, the textures.

"Remus?"

"Wha?" Doesn't she know it's rude to speak when your mouth is full? I give my attention to her other breast and then realize she's repeated herself.

"Uh, Remus?"

I pull away only to follow the trail to her mouth with kisses as I ask, "Yes?"

"Our lesson tonight"

"Got it. Initiative." I am so proud I'm capable of coherent thought as I find myself attacking her ear lobe. I'm pushing the dress from her shoulders so I can begin my assault on them next. Now this is perfect: a completely nude nymph now stands before me.

She giggles again, and says, "Yes, and you're doing quite well on initiative, but, um, my ankle?"

I stop nibbling on her shoulder. What a selfish, inconsiderate prat I've become! I look down at the cast and feel the guilt flooding me. "I'm sorry, I"

"Don't apologize for displaying some libido," she says and adds a pinch to emphasize her point. "I've been enjoying the Lusty Lupin. I'm hoping to get a glimpse the truly Lecherous Lupin, in fact, but we need to get this ankle propped up."

How can a woman pout so enticingly? I kiss her as I lift her again to set her on the bed like I should have done in the first place.

She leans back while the chocolate curls of her hair are replaced by her natural midnight black tresses, cropped short, but luxurious to the touch. I reach out to stroke her hair; I trace her face. She closes her eyes as my hand sweeps down her body, across her stomach, down her well-toned thighs, and finally to her ankle.

"You need to have that cast supported," I say as I assess the situation. "Maybe a pillow?"

"Then I'll be stuck in this position," she grouses.

I let my eyes slowly rake across her nude body and can't help adjusting her legs just a little bit. "I certainly won't mind."

"You lecherous wolf, you're grinning about this," she teases as she's reaching over and throwing the pillow at me.

"Wait, this is my pillow. Besides, you need something firmer for support." I look around and spot just the thing. I transform the rumpled jacket in the corner into a small, firm cushion and charm it so that it levitates the cast a bit to take the weight off. I cast one last charm that decreases the weight she feels on the cast.

She lies back with a lazy stretch. She looks like a cat who's just found the perfect spot in the sun. Did I mention that stretching puts very nice tension on her perkier parts?

"Mm, that's perfect, Remus. You should have been a Healer," she says

"Actually, that was my first choice," I reply with muffled voice as I'm pulling off the red jumper. To hell with shyness, I want to feel her body against me. I hesitate a moment before adding, "But Pomfrey very kindly pointed out that patients wouldn't be confident in a Werewolf Healer."

"I'm sorry," she murmurs as she reaches out to caress my arm. "On the other hand, I'm glad I have exclusive rights to being your patient."

The sincerity of her smile wipes away all the old rancor I felt about the situation. I lean in to kiss the tip of her nose then quickly doff the rest of my clothes. I am anxious to feel her body pressing against me, so soon I have covered her with mine as I capture her mouth for a very deep, very satisfying kiss.

I pull away for a moment as a thought occurs to me. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

I hold her against me and quickly roll onto my back with her lying on top of me. Her injured ankle is propped against my leg and the charm I set on it holds.

"I kept dreaming of this, of having your body on me like a blanket," I admit. I cup her hips and press her against me with a satisfied groan. Then my fingers start their exploration as I stroke her body. Soon she's the one moaning against me.

She teases me with kisses that surround my mouth, but never quite land on my lips. I have to bring one of my wandering hands to grab her head so that I can taste her again, but she surrenders with a sigh. We break the kiss and just lie together for a moment. She nudges her head against my chin and I enjoy the soft texture of her hair.

"I missed you, Remus," she whispers. "I didn't feel quite alive without you."

My heart soars at her confession. I embrace her tightly as I make my own. "It was the same for me, Nymphadora, but thinking of you waiting for me kept me warm on some very cold nights."

"Any interesting dreams?" she murmurs.

"Oh, yes," I tell her. Then I press my fingers to her lips to keep her from asking questions. "Remember, it's my initiative."

She settles back against me with a delightful wiggle and I close my eyes for a moment to enjoy the pressure of her body.

Yes, there is a recurring dream that I feel compelled to investigate. Memories of midnight chats with Sirius trip through my mind. I could never really imagine myself performing such acts until I discovered the delights of my Nymphadora.

"Let me show you," I whisper as I turn her over again, once more making sure I haven't disturbed her cast. She looks up at me comfortably, but her head is tilted as if she still has a question about my intentions.

I drop a quick kiss onto each breast before I suddenly buzz her unprotected belly in a loud raspberry.

"Remus, I'm not a baby!"

What possessed me to do such a childish thing, I have no idea, but I love the laughter in her voice as she scolds me. She's slapping at my shoulder ineffectively.

"Doesn't hurt," I taunt.

"That's not what I meant by initiative, Professor Lupin," she grumbles, but now she's rubbing the back of my neck with her hands and it feels delicious.

"Is this better?" I ask. I begin trailing kisses down her belly as my fingers again caress her folds. The familiar heat fills me with anticipation of deeds to come.

"Mmm, yes, much better," she sighs.

I'm encouraged by the husky tone of her voice and drawn by the scent of my woman. I let one hand glide along her thighs as I nuzzle the contours of her hipbone. I grin into her skin as I feel the shudder my caress brings her.

Because of the position I now assume, I feel my body grazing her breast, but it also seems to give her pleasure. Can I enhance her experience? I dip my head to drop a quick kiss on her very core and she gasps in surprise.

Her body then falls completely still for a moment as if she's thinking the contact was an accident. I decide to make her wait for a moment and just nibble along her inner thighs.

"Tease," she mutters with mock accusation as her fingernails dig into my limb.

But at this point I'm intoxicated by her and I know I have to taste her. My Nymphadora wants initiative, does she? I bring my lips to her body and my tongue delights in this new activity.

"Remussss." Her voice drops off and her gasp affirms that I'm doing something right, that she will enjoy this.

I continue my attack with enthusiasm. I've known what one can do for a woman; you can't be friends with Sirius Black without learning something. Still, my fantasies can't compare to this experience. There are so many things I want to try and there's nothing to prevent my new discoveries of Nymphadora. . I lose myself completely in this new exploration, reading from her response what she likes and what she would avoid. She absorbs my full attention.

I finally stop for a moment to catch my breath and glance at her quickly. A smile is curling her lips and her eyes flutter open. She gazes at me in satisfaction.

Her response fuels my desire to explore her further. And what if I try this? A lovely moan escapes her and her hips move to press her body closer to me. What a delightfully wanton maneuver! She makes me feel as if I can be a perfect lover for her and my ego soars at the thought of bringing her ecstasy.

I barely note the pressure of her hand as it glides between my legs, although I register the heat as she caresses me. She takes me in hand for a moment and teases me in retaliation. I blame her for escalating the battle. I let my tongue trail where it may. The way she arches herself toward me again indicates I've succeeded in disabling her capacity for thought.

My mouth moves back to my newfound treasure in earnest as my fingers join the attack. I increase the pressure to see if I can push her to the edgeand suddenly she's there in that familiar moan, her back arching, her breathing catches for a moment. Then she touches me urgently and I fall still against her while the climax carries her. I'm trying to make sure her thrashing doesn't disturb her injury for I doubt my Nymphadora is capable of feeling any pain at the moment.

I eventually feel her body settle again, so I think it's safe to move. My lips just barely graze her as I adjust my position when a sudden shiver runs through her and she pulls my thighs toward her. I shift so that I'm kneeling by her head and her hands catch me.

Soon I feel her thrusting me into her mouth with unabated hunger. I cannot prevent my answering rhythm. I enjoy the texture of her silky hair along my fingers. I think about her response to me and that fuels my lust further. Soon the bliss washes over me.

"Guh."

As usual I can do little more than grunt. I swear I can feel her mouth curling into a smile of triumph once again, though. As the waves of pleasure roll away, I try not to fall over like a dead log.

I wave my hand to deal with the residue of our activities before I slide next to her. She whispers a thanks before she captures my mouth for a leisurely kiss. I wrap my arms around her and take a deep breath. For the first time since I was a schoolboy at holiday meeting my parents, I feel like I'm really home.

A part of me still can't believe that this beautiful woman is willing to share such intimate acts with me, a Werewolf. But in her arms I feel fully alive and human; I feel cherished. I kiss her with the thought of making sure she understands how precious she is to me.

I'm nuzzling the nape of her neck when an old fear creeps into my mind. It compels me to ask the question.

"You weren't justdesperate, were you?" I ask. My eyes are searching her face.

"Typical male, you have to hear it, don't you?" Her voice sounds exasperated, but then she traces the scars on my face and adds, "I've done my share of faking orgasms just to end a really lame encounter, Remus. I wouldn't do that to you."

I just nod to indicate I understand. We need to learn about each other if this relationship is to work and we have to be honest in our responses.

"Besides, you were wickedly spot on. There? Satisfied."

I just grunt in response, but she can see the stupid grin on my face. She kisses the corner of my lips before settling back.

"It's good to be home, Nymphadora."

"It's good to have you back where you belong, Remus."

_End Lesson 4_

Author Note:

This encounter was more lust driven, but given the length of separation and their previous activities, I think it was realistic. Sometimes you come together with the one you love out of sheer desire. It's what adds flavor to relationships. Remus would have a lot of knowledge about what to do with a woman; he's just never acted on it. And Nymphadora is very good about giving him cues for what is effective. She doesn't have to draw him a map, just nudge him in the right directions.

Thanks for reading. I hope you found the characters to be emotionally attached even through the lust.


	5. Review Sessions

Summary: Lupin Tonks. Nymphadora's thoughts during her review sessions with Remus.

**Warning: Sexual Content. Do not read for character development.  
**

**Midnight Confessions**  
_**Review Sessions**_

I turn off the shower abruptly when I realize that I'm not sure when I'll see Remus again. We were both overloaded with work. I feel disgruntled, so I shove the shower curtain aside.

"Would my lady like some help drying off?"

I leap at the open towel and squeal, "Remus!"

I'm trying to grab him while he wraps the towel around me.

"I don't need a shower, Tonks." He succeeds in getting me bound in the towel and adds a very distracting pressure. The roughness of the towel is sheer pleasure in his beautiful hands.

"What you need is a kiss."

Yes, Teacher knows best, Professor, so I start with that sweet cherish kiss that I've been able to share with only him, but soon my desire takes over. Ah, there it is, that low moan at the back of his throat that tells me he needs me. I smile into the kiss then he pulls back.

He catches his breath and just holds me against him for a moment. I revel in his warmth, the feel of his lean body against mine. His voice is husky. "What I need is a review on my seduction lessons."

"You have an admirable thirst for knowledge, Professor." I feel his hands stroking my body through the towel again. The man has a single-minded purpose and I do enjoy his attention to detail.

"I've always been a diligent student," he confesses as he begins nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Ah, that feels is so nice," I sigh as his mouth continues its journey along my throat and across my shoulder.

I've become so sensitive to his touch that I'm pressing myself against him while he leisurely tortures my desire. I decide to test his resolve and ask, "Sure you don't want the final exam?"

Remus stops nibbling on my body and remains silent for a moment.

Damn! Why am I so impatient? I've been doing so well, and here I go and ruin it. I could have pushed our sexual relationship, but I want him to be the one to seduce me when we finally make love. I want so much more with Remus than sexual release. But here I am, letting my body betray me. I'm about to make the whole question a joke when he finally speaks.

"Nymphadora, come to Holyhead with me."

"Holyhead?" I echo the name as it evokes memories of my first visit there. The Wolfshadow amulet, discovering that Remus Lupin is venificus primo, a direct descendent of Roman Wizards. It's like being asked to visit parents. "Your ancestral home?"

He stays quiet and just waits patiently. My mind then runs through everything I've ever read about lycanthropy.

"Is this a wolf thing about mating for life?" I don't realize I say it aloud.

Remus laughs softly and embraces me. "No, actually, wolves tend to be monogamous, but they can have several mates in a lifetime."

He reaches around my waist to take my hand in his and admits "It's more a Lupin thing. Do you understand?"

I step back as I realize what he's really asking. He doesn't just want my body; he wants an expression ofof a lasting bond. Yes, this is what I wanted from him. Body, heart, soul. I look down at our clasped hands and think about the handfast marriage of Mallus and Brina, his forebears.

"You want me with you at Holyhead?"

"No one else but you," he replies softly.

He's looking at me expectantly and all I can do is try to recover my equilibrium. Have I finally gotten this relationship thing right? I want to tell him that we can leave in the morning, but suddenly, I'm filled with disappointment and again I begin talking without thinking.

"Remus, I won't be able to go." I'm shaking my head emphatically when I suddenly notice the look of disbelief in his eyes. Me and my stupidly impulsive speech! I quickly add, "Until around Christmas. My assignments will keep me busy until then."

That smile! Oh, that smile could lead me straight to hell and I would gladly follow.

"You're worth waiting for, Nymphadora. I hope you think that I am."

Worth it? I've been patiently holding back from jumping the man since early summer and he asks that question?

I have to smile as I begin playing with the buttons of his shirt. I tease them apart as I ask, "Will we have lots of review sessions?"

"Absolutely," agrees Remus as he shrugs out of his shirt. He's gotten over his reticence about disrobing in front of me, so I find the price of our lessons well worth it.

I don't say a word, I just let the towel fall away.

My hands begin to roam across his scarred chest. I know their texture so well now and I've learned the tricks that allow Remus to feel my caresses as my nails graze the skin lightly. I tease his nipples with my tongue and feel his long fingers pressing against my scalp. Then his hands move to caress my breasts and I know he's eager to follow with his mouth.

My breath hitches as he follows through. Oh, he likes to give payback does he? I'm stretching while he's bending to me. He releases me for a moment and I tell him, "Hold still a minute."

A little leap puts my legs around his waist as his hands capture me. I'm wrapped around him as he kisses me while he's stroking my legs, my hips. I feel like the most desirable woman on creation because I merit the attention of this man and his beautiful hands.

Ah, his hands are fueling my desire. I feel his thumb run down my spine and a shiver of pleasure washes through me. Soon after I realize he's carried me to our bed. He lays me down but I keep my legs wrapped around him. I can't bear to lose contact with him now.

He kisses me senseless for a moment as he pulls off his trousers, but soon I feel the pressure of his body against me. The cotton of his boxers separates us, but I understand what he wants. How easily we fall into a rhythm. How easily I find my pleasure in this simple act.

The delicious pressure, the knowledge that soon there won't be anything between us. I imagine him actually inside of me and the pleasure rushes through me in waves of passion. I feel Remus smiling against me when I regain some coherence. He's getting rather cocky, I think, but as he puts his attention now to finding his release, I have no complaints.

He moves against me with more pressure, more force as I let my hands wander under the waistband of his boxers. Oh, yes, he likes that, doesn't he? He's suddenly catching his breath andyes, my dear professor is reduced to inarticulate grunting.

And I realize that unlike other men I've been with, when he finds his release, he's not the only one smiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I've found the trick to entering Grimmauld Place now and I quietly open the door and smile at the sleeping form in the bed. I shuck off my flipflops along with most of my clothing before tugging up the blanket.

He turns immediately to embrace me. It's so nice being involved with a man who has a brain and uses it.

"Another quiet night?"

"Mmhm." I'm so tired that I barely have the energy to unbutton his flannel pajama top and press against him. The skin to skin contact is delicious, so I start tugging at the waistband of his pajama pants as well. I hear him sigh briefly, but he gives in. See, a man with a brain is a marvelous lover, er, lover in training.

"Did your ankle bother you?"

"Uh uh." His body is so warm compared to the cold outside. And there's the perfect spot on his throat for my frozen nose. "You feel toasty."

"Thermal vampire," he mutters.

I'm smiling at the image of a Werewolf being chased around by an ice-blue vampire with frosty hair and relax against him. He hasn't felt anything yet. I bring my toes into close contact with his legs and he jerks back.

"Tonks, get those ice cubes away from me!"

A challenge! Now, when could a Black ever back down from a challenge? It's tradition, I say, so I continue to attack his enticingly long legs.

"They're called toes." I try to wedge them between his calves, but he's countering with evasive maneuvers. But my Auror training hasn't gone to waste. Distract and assault is called for, so I let my hand trail downward for a quick tease. Ah, yes, he can't help but lean into the caress, can he?

"And if you'd let me tuck them into you, they'd get warmed up."

He realizes his mistake in surrendering to my touch, so I am left with no choice but to quench his evasive maneuvers. A full frontal attack has me pressing against his torso while I'm nibbling at his ear lobe. Is that a moan I hear? Then I sweep down for a quick lingual assault on his chest. Victory! My toes are now snuggled between his knees.

I wriggle them in delight. "You're the best bed warmer!"

"How can the rest of your body be so warm and your toes be so cold? It can't be natural," he mutters in surrender. He strokes my arm in lazy circles.

I can only giggle before admitting, "I couldn't find my boots, so I wore the flipflops."

He can't believe I didn't use magic to prevent the ice cold toes until he concludes, "You just decided you'd use me for my body heat?"

"Mm hm." Our little duel has taken the last of my energy, but I add, "Review session in the morning, Professor. Set your alarm early."

I hear him sigh, but when my hand flutters to his face, he kisses the fingertips and I can feel his smile. I'm already drifting to sleep as he wraps his arms around me.

And in the morning, I'm woken by the warm mouth nibbling on the nape of my neck while a hand curls around to caress my breasts. I feel his arousal pressing against my hips and snuggle back against him to increase the pressure.

Ah, the little bites he's using on my skin are wonderful, but so is the way he rubs his cheek against my hair. He's whispering to me that I am so soft and flawless and because he says it, I believe it.

And then his hand travels lower and I catch it between my thighs. He's spent our lessons learning my body, learning the rhythm and pressure to use in his stimulation. Those marvelous hands of his are magic unto themselves. And I revel in the thought that I am the only woman he has touched this intimately.

Blissful pleasure is easy to find in his hands, although this time it's a quiet bliss that makes me press against him. I become aware of his arousal against my hips and slip our garments just enough for skin to skin contact.

He's using a slow, teasing rhythm against me, so I press against him while I let my hand caress his hip. I feel his body tense and then he's holding me tightly.

"Mm, Remus? I need to breathe."

"Un," he murmurs as he releases me for a moment to deal with the mess. There are advantages to having use of wandless magic in a lover.

I translate his grunt to mean an apology, but stay snuggled against him under the covers. The world doesn't seem so cold as long as I'm in his arms.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tonks?"

I heard Remus as soon as he opened the door to my flat and I struggle to remain silent. I had found this sweater at a Muggle store and there was something about it that invited touch. I decided my test subject would be Remus. Luckily for me, Moody had dropped word that my Professor had completed his mission.

"Tonks?"

He opens the door to the bedroom and pokes his head around the door. I have the room dimly lit and have turned my Tweed bear to face the wall. His eyes rake over my body and I have to smile. His eyebrow quirks in a question and I just press my palms against the mattress and shrug.

I am wearing nothing but the soft, fluffy, black jumper I had found. Normally I revel in colorful outfits, but this was too inviting. The neck on the jumper is wide and I strategically let it fall to reveal the top of one shoulder and the top curves of my breasts. I rub my legs together just to draw his attention back to them. And by the hungry look in his eyes, I've succeeded.

Remus comes to me silently and as usual I'm drawn to the grace with which he carries his body. Yes, his transformation sometimes leave him limping, but even in those movements he is graceful. He is slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt and I know my eyes reflect my desire as again I'm drawn to the movements of his beautiful hands.

He kneels shirtless in front of me and I put my arms around his neck while my legs capture his waist.

"Welcome back, Professor Lupin." I lean in to kiss him as I thread my fingers through his hair. It's late and he must be tired, but the way his tongue is teasing my own indicates he still has some energy left.

I press closer against him and feel his hands stroking the soft threads of the jumper. The feel of the garment rubbing against my back is wonderful, especially when he's kissing my neck like this.

He pulls back to look at me and while one hand is gliding along my outer thigh, the other just fingers the neck of the jumper as it falls over the tops of my breasts. Then he begins caressing my breasts through the texture of the jumper and I press closer to him.

Remus shoves the neck open so that he can access my left breast with his mouth, and I just can't get close enough to him. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist and I hear him groan when he realizes I'm completely nude under the sweater.

He slowly rubs his face against the fabric as he descends. I giggle a bit as the caress through the soft fabric tickles me. He stops for a moment to capture my mouth in a kiss, but his hands are now caressing my thighs and I'm the one moaning as I anticipate his intent.

He descends quickly this time and presses my back against the mattress as my legs wrap around his neck. I feel his cheek rubbing against my thighs, then soon his mouth is doing delightful things to my body. My fingers are raking through the familiar texture of his hair. The pleasure sweeps through me all of a sudden and I feel his hands stroking my body under the sweater as my climax starts to resolve.

My eyes flutter open and I grab the waist of his trousers. Silly man, he was supposed to take these off! He lets me flip him onto his back to take care of this transgression, but of course I have to stop and kiss his hipbones, nibble on his belly and trail kisses along his thighs as I work off the rest of his clothes.

I let my eyes rake down his naked body as I kneel on the bed just contemplating this delightful man. I toss off the jumper before I lunge at him. My mouth moves on him and I enjoy the way he feels. I enjoy knowing that he's my little secret. Did I use the word little to describe Remus Lupin? Not by anyone's definition, I'd say, and that's my little secret.

I let my mouth wander all over him, but come back to attend to his release. This time he doesn't hesitate to thrust forward and I join in facilitating the rhythm. My hands delight in his firm texture as I'm teasing him, pushing him over the edge. And victory again is mine.

I kiss my way up his body and snuggle against him. It's homecomings like these that get me through the times we're apart. I think I can live with that.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It's past midnight and I'm tired as I drag myself to my flat. I know that I'm late, so I expect Remus to be in bed already. I throw open the door to find the Professor sitting at the table in my kitchen bent over a book. Yes, he's wearing his flannel pajamas and looks ready for bed, but the exposed neck is enticing.

"Don't move a muscle." I use my best commanding Auror voice and actually pull out my wand. I want him frozen in place for the moment. Just seeing the light falling on his skin is filling me with naughty thoughts. It's definitely time for a review session.

Remus has the presence of mind to obey me, although I see a light smile quirking his lips as I approach.

"Perfect," I whisper before I attach my mouth to the nape of his neck.

"What?" he asks.

I have to ignore the question because suddenly I have to taste his jawline, then take a detour down his throat, then back up to his earlobe, and of course, I can't be preferential, so I nibble on his other earlobe. I am such a good teacher!

He repeats his question a bit breathlessly. "What is perfect?"

"You have a beautifully slender neck." Watch out, Professor, you're dealing with a woman in lust with your body. I move the book so I can straddle his lap. I squirm against him a bit and find his response quite delightful. Full points for adapting quickly to the situation.

"Ah," he says as if he had missed the obvious. He puts one arm around my waist while his other rubs along my thigh. "I thought you liked my long legs."

"Mm hm, and your hands," I agree readily since he's now stroking my back with firm pressure. The massage is intentional and I'm again struck by how considerate he is.

Then I open my eyes and I'm drawn to his mouth. I whisper just above his lips, "And definitely your mouth. You have a very," I kiss one corner, "kissable," I kiss the other corner, "mouth."

We lose ourselves in the kiss. In fact, I can't remember enjoying kissing any man as much as I do Remus. Sometimes that's all we have time for, but every fleeting moment is worth it.

I pull out of the kiss and unbutton his shirt. I hear amusement in his voice as he says, "But you couldn't possibly find this nose appealing."

Foolish man! I lean forward to kiss the bridge of his nose. Then I rub my nose lightly against his and I feel him shiver at the simple touch. "I think your nose is absolutely delightful, Professor Lupin."

I hear him laugh softly. "Nymphadora, you do wonderful things for my ego."

I register the sincerity shining from his eyes as he says this. Doesn't he realize I'm the lucky one? Sometimes I have a niggling doubt that he's with me just because I'm available, like the men who haunted my past. But Remus Lupin is not like the others. I frown at the thought and blurt out the question, "So what do you think of me?"

I can feel him catching his breath as if, as if he's afraid of something. What? Is this the moment of truth where he tells me that all he wants is my body? Damn! I should have been telling him how much he means to me, how my heart yearns for his presence in my life, how I feel like I have an indestructible soul when I know he's there, believing in me. What awful confession will he make?

"I love you, Nymphadora."

I hear the words, but it's as if I'm in suspended animation. How could the man's hoarse voice make my given name sound so beautiful? Right, because he prefaced it...with...love?

I can only stare at him. Did Remus just say? I must have heard wrong. I have to blink and covertly pinch my thighs. Still, I need to give him a way out. I'm not sure how, but I manage to whisper, "I used to say 'I love you' all the time when I just meant 'I want you.'"

Remus caresses my cheek with but a single finger, but his voice is confident. "I've never said the words to anyone, but I know what they mean."

Then he cups my face in his hands and looks directly at me. He repeats the words clearly. "I love you."

My hands have moved to his chest and I can feel his heart racing as the silence stretches on as I try to find my courage. I'm so afraid I'll jinx this, but I know that for the first time, I truly understand the three precious words. I learned them from Remus Lupin. I can leave the shackles of my past mistakes behind me if I dare take this chance. A bubble of happiness rises in me, but why do I feel a tear in my eye. Because you're witlessly happy, you git!

Remus Lupin loves you. REMUS LOVES YOU!

I feel the smile lighting my face, then I have to laugh in delight. What could be easier than saying, "I love you, Remus."

I again spoke without thinking, but this time I have no regrets. I kiss him softly, sharing that cherish kiss that he had taught me so long ago it seems.

And I feel the tears streaming down my face, but I'm smiling as I test the sound of the words again. What a simple joy it is! "I love you."

"I love you, Nymphadora," he says again as he embraces me for a moment.

I can hear our hearts beating and I rub my face against his shoulder to wipe away the tears. My heart has never felt so free. He seems content to just hold me until he warns, "Hold on."

He stands with my legs wrapped around his waist and I'm chuckling as he carries me to our bed. We're shucking off our clothes so fast that he's on top of me kissing me before he realizes we have a witness.

Remus reaches out to turn the Tweed bear to face the wall at the same time I do. How anyone could fall out of this monster bed is beyond comprehension, but our maneuver to deal with our voyeur winds up upsetting our balance.

We end up tangled on the floor, both laughing. I straddle him to reach up to complete our mission of turning the bear around, but Remus distracts me by kissing my breasts as I lean over him.

Oh, he likes to tease me! I turn the bear around quickly and catch myself before I knock my head on the dresser. Luckily Remus caught me with most interesting hand holds.

He releases me to say. "You have perfectly lovely breasts."

"Go on, Professor," I encourage as I remain straddled on him.

"And an adorable belly," he says as he quickly follows through with a kiss.

"Breasts and belly," I repeat. I exaggerate a sigh. "Is that al-?"

He strikes again and captures my mouth. He releases the kiss and murmurs, "And the most delicious mouth, better than chocolate."

"Ah, now we're getting some place."

He kisses me again as his hands roam across my body. "And have I told you that I like your legs, too?"

"Never," I confess as I capture his arousal with my hand.

"Ah, and such lovely hands," he mumbles.

I give in to the impulse to press him against me. He's kissing my breasts and his hands are stroking my hips. Then I lose track of where he's touching me as my climax strikes. I lean forward, still pressing his arousal against me. "Let's get in bed."

We make the transition in haste and I kiss him as my hand finds the rhythm and caresses he needs. My tongue is probing his mouth and he seems sensitive to every flicker given the low moans I'm hearing. The tension mounts, then it's all I can do to hold him against me tightly as his pleasure flows through him.

He has to catch his breath, but as he drops a kiss to my shoulder, I say, "I love you, Remus."

"I love you," he echoes.

And in those words, we both find peace.

_End of Review Sessions_

A few people mentioned an interest in extended details of Midnight Confessions, so here it is. Thank you for the encouragement and thank you for reading.

Again, I hope it enhances rather than belittles the Lupin Tonks relationship. I thought I'd try Tonks' view this time, so I hoped it worked.

Next chapter will end this particular story and will deal with their consummation at Holyhead, but it might take several weeks before it's posted.


	6. Review Session: The Penitent Nymph

**WARNING: Sexual content**--and not much else. Don't read this for character development.

**Seducing a Nymph**_**  
Pensieve Moments**  
**Review Session: The Penitent Nymph**_

Lately I have found that my life is full of sweet surprises, and all on account of one Nymphadora Tonks. I had donned my flannel pajamas and crawled into bed feeling quite dismal. Suddenly I'm rudely awakened by Tonks, my lovely lady, but as usual, she manages to turn personal injury into a sweet delight.

Did I mention she takes my breath away? Especially when she falls like a dead weight on my body?

"Oof."

"What the?"

I hear her voice as I sit up trying to catch my breath.

"Remus? I thought you were away on mission?" The concern in her voice is sweet, as is the way she's now rubbing my chest.

"I thought you had guard duty," I manage to reply. By this time Tonks has quit rubbing my torso and is very efficiently unbuttoning my shirt.

"Bill insisted on switching with me, so I came here to pout, but now," says Tonks as she kisses my lips quickly, "I think I'm going to play."

"No, I think you're going to pay." I know how much she enjoys my touch, but I am intent on extracting a promise out of the lovely Auror. I adopt my best Professor tone of voice and say, "I'm not touching a woman who manages to literally set me aflame until she promises to take Molly's Honey Note Rehabilitation class."

She's ignoring my stern tone. In fact, she's finished unbuttoning my shirt and is tugging it off my shoulders. I swear, her eyes are twinkling as if she finds the Professor Lupin tone, eh, cute?

"Really?" she asks while she cocks her head to the side. In the meantime, she's seeing to the buttons her own shirt.

"Really," I echo as I fall back against the pillow with my arms cradling my head, but it gives me a very nice view of my lady. Have I mentioned that I'm prone to having impure thoughts about Nymphadora Tonks?

"No touching, eh? Then you'll just have to be passive," she says as she brushes against my skin when she leans over me. Tonks continues rather breathlessly, "Until I agree to the class."

She leans over to kiss me quickly on the lips and I immediately respond. But she backs away, although she's still straddling me. "Now let's see, Professor. Where should my apology begin?"

I begin to move my hands from under my head, but Tonks shakes her finger at me and says, "Now, now, Professor, no touching until I promise."

"I'm touching you now," I murmur as I move against her.

"Ah, yesss," agrees Tonks as she closes her eyes against the pressure.

I have a brief flash of victory as I turned the tables on her, but she bites her lip, then reaches over in the ultimate dirty maneuver. She gets the upper hand by stroking me through the flannel. It serves as a very successful distraction. "But remember, Professor, you can't use your hands until I give in."

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are a very wicked girl," I moan. She's applying the perfect amount of pressure against me, but I'm willing to play her game for the moment.

"It's in the blood, you know," she says as she leans forward to kiss me deeply.

I can't touch her with my hands, but I can kiss her with my lips and use my tongue to probe her inviting mouth. She's still stroking me through the fabric and I feel the urge to wrap my arms around her, but she moves to my ear and whispers, "Be patient, Professor. I haven't made the promise yet."

I turn my head to capture her earlobe with my mouth and am pleased with my resourcefulness. She gives a little whimper as my lips glide along her jaw. Ah, the beautiful thing about my lady is that she needs me as much as I need her.

I don't even have to utter a sound before she's leaning forward. I nuzzle the soft mounds as I sit up. I so want to caress her back, touch her soft hair, but if this is the fate I must suffer tonight, I think I'll survive.

"I need to get these clothes off us, Remus," she pleads as I hear her lowering the zipper of her trousers.

I relent since without the use of my hands, I can't help her disrobe. She shifts to sit at the edge of the bed with her back turned toward me and it's all I can do not to reach out to stroke that beautifully smooth expanse of skin. Then she gives me a glance over her shoulder that indicates she knows what I'm thinking.

"Uh uh, Professor, hands to yourself," she taunts. But as she's saying this, she's slowing pushing down her trousers and nickers. The firm derriere she slowly reveals literally draws a moan out of me because I want nothing more than to reach out and caress her hips while I kiss the nape of her neck.

In fact, as she's kicking off her trousers, I move forward to plant my lips exactly where I was imagining. Her neck, her shoulders, her body is mine, so I leave a trail of gentle bites that make her shiver. I'm about to reach around when I catch myself. Instead, I clench my hands behind me and murmur in her ear, "Look, Tonks, no hands."

I'm nibbling her earlobe and she giggles in approval, but then turns quickly and pins my shoulders to the bed with my hands behind my back. But she lets me shift so they're resting comfortably.

"Hands are wonderful for exploration, aren't they, Remus?" she asks. Tonks is tracing the scars on my face with her finger then moves to outline my lips. "But then so is the mouth. It can tell you about taste and touch. Don't you agree, Professor?"

"Absolutely," I sigh as I feel her lips moving down my throat. Then she makes a straight line down my body and I feel her fingers tugging at the pajama pants and boxers. I adjust to make things easy for her since I can't offer assistance with my hands, but as my legs get free of my garments, she begins teasing me with her tongue.

She's kissing along my thighs, nibbling along the old wound near my knee, then shifting her position so that I feel her body grazing against my legs. Her hands are free to caress me, but she keeps the touch light and teasing. It's pure torture now not to be able to touch her. I make my decision quickly as I capture her body between my knees and roll her over.

I'm pressing against her with my body now, but still I intend to obey her edict about not using my hands. I use my knee to tease apart her legs while I capture her mouth with mine. Oh, I'm longing touch her, but instead I can settle for exploring her mouth with my tongue while I exert pressure against her with my body.

Yes, that's a definite moan I hear coming from her throat. It drives my yearning to touch her and I almost lose my control and bring my hands up to caress her, but I catch myself. Instead I let the sensitive skin at my wrists graze her body.

Ah, yes, she likes that, does she? My lady is pressing into me and as soon as I release her mouth, I move to suckle her breasts. I feel her hands stroking my scalp and the nape of my neck. The palms of her hands then press against my shoulders and I know what she wants.

I turn, still careful to avoid touching her with my hands. I feel her hands caressing my thighs and stroking me as she waits for me to satisfy her. But I just nuzzle her for a moment before asking, "Do you promise?"

"I--I," she begins, but then falters.

Stubborn woman. She needs further convincing, doesn't she? I lick very lightly, but it's enough to send her arching into me, trying to prolong the contact. I move away and rub my cheek against her thigh.

"You want me to touch you now, don't you?" I say to gently encourage her surrender.

She's squirming as she considers her decision. She whispers, "Please, Remus."

"Please what?" I ask as I continue to caress her inner thigh by letting my lips lightly tease her skin.

"Please don't think I'm that easy," says Tonks with a bit of a smirk as she suddenly pushes against my hips and shifts me onto my back. She may not be this easy, but it appears I am.

"Guh." As usual, I'm bereft of verbal capacity as I feel the warmth of her mouth and I'm lost to the pleasure. My fingers are practically twitching with my need to touch her and the underside of my arm brushes against her. I'm so sensitive to her heat and I follow through with the contact.

Her avid attention to my need continues and the warm pressure makes me wonder what it will be like when I'm actually inside her. Why am I waiting? Because I need to take my lady on my own ground. And sometimes, the fear that I'll ultimately disappoint her looms in my mind. But, "The closer our time to go to Holyhead, the stronger my yearning becomes."

Did I say that aloud?

Tonks suddenly shifts away from me and I can hear how hard she's breathing as she kneels beside me. I sit up and notice my breathing is no less erratic. I lean forward so that our foreheads are touching. She rubs her cheek against my rougher face, then snakes her neck around mine and I shiver at the contact.

"I promise, Remus, I'll got to the class," she whispers. "Now touch me. Please."

Our lips make soft contact, then the passion that pours through her and into me is difficult to describe. All I know is that my hands feel like they're touching a most precious treasure as they skim across her skin. I love every contour of her body, the smooth hips, the trim waist, the very soft, warmth of her womanhood.

I'm pushing her back and against the mattress and she accommodates me. But I brush against her and feel the need so strongly. What if I just test this? Just a little bit? I close my eyes and try not to be impulsive. Then I hear her beseeching voice.

"I want to feel you, Remus. Please? Just for a moment." Her voice sounds shy and so sweet.

I can't answer her with words, I can only tease her entrance, so she shifts her hips and I feel her guiding me.

"Just for moment," she assures. She presses against me and I find this new experience amazing. There's warmth and pressure, but she's careful to limit the extent of my entry. I'm not sure who's groaning louder. The warmth surrounds me, but then she moves her hips away.

"Again." Is that my voice? It sounds so hoarse and pleading. Again she allows my shallow entry, but I can't control my need and I find myself thrusting forward. But this feeling is so new that I just become still. I don't want to complete the act here in this house full of darkness; I want things to be perfect. Then I hear her voice.

"Oh," she sighs. "So. Good."

I open my eyes to look down at my lovely Nymphadora. I bend my head and manage a ragged whisper, "Better than chocolate?"

"Yes." Her word ends in a hiss as I end my exploration and just lie on top of her.

"You must feel like you're with an insecure adolescent," I say as I chide myself. Other men wouldn't have stopped. Other men wouldn't be a virgin at my age, either.

"An adolescent wouldn't have your control, Remus," she says in a husky voice. Her voice is very suggestive as she adds, "I like the implication."

And again Tonks has used her magic to vanquish an awkward moment. She reaches up to pull my head to her and kisses me, letting me know she understands why I won't complete the act in this house. But now her legs are wrapped around me urging me to completion. The climax hits her quickly and I have little time to notice before I'm carried away by my own.

"I love you," I murmur as those wonderful feelings wrap me in their warm comfort.

"Good," she replies, "because the feeling's mutual."

I kiss her and quickly vanish the mess so that I can bring her body close to me again. "You felt so wonderful. I don't think we'd better try that again until we get to Holyhead unless you want memories of our first time to be in this dark place."

I hear her soft laughter before she says, "I understand, Remus. You want it to be perfect. Don't worry; I'll be a very good girl."

Soon Tonks is finding our clothes--or rather stealing my pajama shirt. We get settled back in bed and as the wonderfully fuzzy sleep overtakes me, my thoughts drift to bright pink hair, dark, bright eyes in a heart-shaped face, a mouth that invites my kisses, and the warm body that she offers only to me. And I'm glad I've never known another woman like this for none could be as exquisite as Nymphadora Tonks.

_End Review Session_

Author Notes: This was written in response to readers who wanted to know why Lupin was sleeping so soundly--and why Tonks had that smile on her face-- in Chapter 3 of Pensieve Moments. So, here's the story of their latest exploration, but again, Holyhead is the scene for the final exam. I believe that will be the next chapter I post for this and will end this particular story.

I think I'm keeping within the realm of Mature and not crossing the line. I want to paint enough of the scene to give you an idea, but I also want to avoid being overly graphic, so I'm trying to select my words carefully.

Thanks for waiting. I appreciate your taking the time to read.


	7. Final Exam

Summary: The evolution of Chocolate Lovers without Lovers Club

**SEDUCING A NYMPH**  
**_Coming Home:  
The Final Exam_**

It's been a hectic night for my lady, what with being practically kidnapped on the Knight Bus, but now things are settling down. I see the Wolfshadow amulet around her neck and it confirms in my heart that she belongs here with me.

Ah, things are going to be perfect tonight--as long as I can control the urge to carry her off to the bedroom right now. She looks lovely in that powder blue dress. I focus my attention on the bowl of soup in front of me to rein in my wandering thoughts.

Then I hear her coughing. "_Cough, cough, cough_."

"Are you all right?" I ask. Oh, Merlin, did I somehow poison my imminent lover with my cooking?

"No, _cough_, just swallowed wrong."

I sigh quietly in relief, but then see the wine she's trying to drink dribbling down her chin and onto her dress. I have to admit, my first impulse is to lean over and lick off the trail of wine from her skin, but I manage to control this, but just barely. Her nipples are suddenly very evident under the fabric with streaks of the wine highlighting them even more.

"_Evanesco_," I call quietly.

I am very proud of my self-control, although now I've registered that my lovely nymph is not wearing a bra. And I'm supposed to make it through supper? What else isn't she wearing under her dress? No, don't go there. Breathe, breathe.

In the meantime, Tonks is wiping the wine from her chin. "Sorry, I've gotten into clumsy mode."

I just shrug and try to concentrate on the soup again when I hear a plop, then a crash, and then I'm moving quickly to keep her from tripping over the chair.

As I'm holding onto her arms, I'm struck by an alien thought: Tonks is skittish? It's not like it's her first time. "Tonks, are you nervous?"

"Me? Of course not, I mean, I'm not the one who's, who's..."

I'm losing track of what she's trying to say because I just can't tear my eyes away from her lips. I can see just the slightest trace of wine on them but have enough presence of mind to know that just snogging her senseless now would be a bad idea. She appears to be pretty senseless on her own at the moment.

"Look, why don't we just relax and let nature take its course?"

"Right, that sounds like a good plan," agrees Tonks readily.

It's funny, but now that I know she's nervous, I'm feeling in control. Well, mostly in control. I put my arm around her shoulder, stopping just in time to keep my hand from wandering further, and lead her out of the dining room. "You've had a wild ride getting to our home in Holyhead. It's just taken its toll."

"Yeah," she readily agrees.

Then I see her frown. What could she be worried about now? Our home. I keep referring to the house as our home. I glance around quickly at the old place. I mean, literally, it is ancient! Nor is it a mansion by any means. And it has rather stark walls peppered with the odd mosaic. Furniture has always been minimal except in the study and that looks more like a museum. Is she disappointed?

"Tonks, do you have a problem with this house?" I ask. "I know it's not large and the furnishings are a bit rustic--"

"No, no, it's a beautiful house, Remus. It's just that, well, actually, it's that everything is so powerful here. I can feel the ancient magic from the very stones."

I think about this for a moment. I'm so accustomed to it that I don't really register it anymore. "Don't fight it. Just accept it and let it become a part of you."

Tonks nods just as I get to the bedroom. Suddenly, I feel completely confident as I become aware again of the ancient magic in the room. I share this space with the woman I love and it is our bedroom now, this is our home, whether we spend one night or eternity here.

And I know Nymphadora Tonks; I have learned how she responds to every touch I give her. There is no need to rush the inevitable. In fact, the anticipation is exhilarating on its own.

So I lead her to the bed and push her gently. "Just lie down for a minute and let me give you a shoulder rub so you won't be so tense."

"Right, that sounds good." she murmurs, along with another apology. Then she closes her eyes as she lays her head on her folded arm.

I watch her face for a moment. Heart-shaped, and how appropriate that she was born on Valentine's Day! Her midnight black hair reminds me of the blood ties she has with Sirius, but the long eye lashes are a clear reminder of her femininity. Some might think her nose is too perky, but it suits her. And her mouth is a perfect cupid's bow. I can still see a trace of wine on her lips, but I'll get to that later.

I sit beside her and let my eyes wander along the curves covered by the soft blue dress. My breath hitches when I realize that she is completely nude under the garment. However, I think the last thing she wants right now is for me to hike it up and 'give her one.'

My lessons with my lovely lady have been about seduction, not rutting like some teenager. She wants me, but not for the sport, and I have no intention of treating her like a whore. She needed those seduction lessons as much as I did. She needed to know that she could be the object of desire, but be cherished for it and not just used.

So I let my hands move to her shoulders and delight in the anticipation that fills me. I feel the tension beginning to ease in her, and I begin to talk to her about random memories that come to mind.

"My grandfather insisted on referring to each room by its Roman label. I remember when I first got to Hogwarts, Sirius was making fun because I called the kitchens the culinara..."

I move automatically to sooth away her tension as I continue my rambling narrative. My hands begin to gently massage her scalp. I love the feel of her hair with its the silky texture and the contrast of the dark strands against my skin. My fingers slide down to the nape of her neck and I find I can span her neck with a single hand.

Yet this woman is not some fragile flower hanging off a slender stem. She has shown courage in our adventures and an unceasing loyalty to me even when I tried to send her away. Luckily for me, stubbornness runs in the Black family.

And spirit. Nymphadora is not one to accept defeat; her keen mind will find ways to beat the odds and act on her plans. And that keen mind makes her even more attractive to me. Whether I want to tease her body or her mind, I find her the ideal partner.

Now I feel that her breathing is even and her body is lax under my hands. I can't let her wrinkle her dress, now can I? I do the only thing a gentleman can do under the circumstances and carefully remove the garment, slipping it right through her body.

Ah, yes, her perfectly nude body is waiting for my touch. But I don't want to graze her skin with the roughness of my own clothes. I use one hand to massage the nape of her neck again as I pull my shirt off.

I move both hands now to slide down her back. Her skin is so smooth underneath my fingers. I smile as I hear a little moan escape her. I wonder when she'll realize?

Her eyes flutter open I hear her murmur, "Professor, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Absolutely." I whisper my confession into the nape of her neck. Then my lips follow and I smile as I feel the shiver run through her at the contact. I lean over her and press my cheek against her shoulder as I bury my face in her hair.

She smells of life, enticing and bright. I kiss her shoulders and let my hands follow the contours of her body until they cup her breasts. I enjoy the feel of her firm mounds and the changing textures under my fingers. She's turning slightly on her side now so I'll have better access to her body and I grin at the sign that she needs my touch.

But before I can stretch out my body against her, I need to get rid of the rest of my cloths. Sometimes I really enjoy being _venificus primo_, although my grandfather would consider the reason as blasphemy. I don't even cringe anymore when I just let my clothes fall off to the side of the bed. Nymphadora has truly corrupted me.

Ah, yes, that's better. I find the way she slides her smooth legs against mine to be enticing. I know she can feel me against her hips because she's pressing back against me as my hand roams down her body. I know her; she's taught me exactly what she wants, and my fingers delight in proving to her once again that I've learned my lesson well.

I barely notice the way her body is soon arching against me because I'm too focused on nibbling at her shoulder. I don't know why I became obsessed by this. Perhaps it was the way the silver chain was gleaming against it.

No matter. Now she is turning, seeking my lips as I lean over her. She pours herself into the kiss and I feel the comforting warmth of her body. Her eyes are bright when she pulls away and just looks at me as her head rests on the pillow. I trace the Wolfshadow amulet and pull it gently from her neck and quickly follow by removing my own.

Her right hand is lying near her head and I place the interlocked amulets into it, then cover her hand with mine. She threads her fingers through mine and I see the most beautiful message in her eyes.

"If I'm going to fall into bed with any man tonight, tomorrow and until the hereafter, it will be with you, Remus Lupin."

She whispers these words and I know that what she offers me tonight will only ever be mine for the taking. I settle between her hips at the invitation. She doesn't have to say, "I love you," but the words naturally fall from her lips.

I kiss her after I become her echo. "I love you, too."

I can still taste the wine that was on her lips, but she deepens the kiss .Oh, Merlin, she has me pressing against her with an urgent need. I need to take a deep breath, so I release the kiss and just savor the warm body waiting for me. I move my hand from hers, taking the amulets with me and placing them on the nightstand quickly.

She traces my lips with her finger as she says, "Sorry for spoiling things. I know you wanted this to be perfect."

My tongue lashes out to tease her fingertips even as I am finding my way into her. She tilts just at the right time, and the pressure surrounding me exquisite. "What could be more perfect than this?"

Those are the last intelligible words I say. There's nothing to keep us apart now, not our fears or previous history. I want to give her everything that I am because I know she will hold it like a precious gift. And I feel her truly join with me, not only in the way she's moving against me, but through the ancient magic that surrounds us.

Nothing has ever felt so right. The pleasure is immeasurable and I wonder why I was such a reluctant git about this in the first place as I try to regain control. But we've traveled to this place together, finding that we belong to each other.

I am overwhelmed by what we accomplish with this simple act. Union, covenant, even the potential for procreation, although we've both been careful to ensure there are no surprises.

But I get lost in her moans of pleasure as we find a common rhythm. My mind is filled only with the sensations she brings me. I feel her hands caressing me, then clinging to me as the feelings rise within her. But the simple pleasure of feeling her finding her release beneath me swells my ego.

I remain still for a moment as she recovers, but only for a moment. Her climax drives my own need and I'm barely in control. She adjusts to accommodate a deeper pleasure. I've never experienced anything like it! I think I'm already grunting like some moron above her, but I don't give a damn. I become entirely focused on that urgent feeling rising in me, driving my movements.

And then suddenly my life spills into her and a joy unlike any other suffuses through me as I realize Nymphadora Tonks is completely my woman in body, heart and soul. And I relish the warmth seeping through me knowing that whenever we are together, we will be home.

I have the presence of mind to shift my weight to one side before I collapse, but I feel her hand fluttering to my face. I know she can feel the big grin, but I hear joy in her own voice as she says, "You've passed the final exam with highest marks, Professor."

Oh, I've gotten cocky. I embrace her with the last of my energy and say, "Was there ever any doubt?"

She pinches me as she curling against me, but I barely feel it. My brain is like mush, but I hear her whisper before mental capacity fades.

She drops a negligent kiss somewhere on my chest and murmurs, "You owe it all to your personal tutor."

And who better to teach me about seducing a nymph?

_The End_

Author Note:

This ends the lessons between Remus and Tonks.  
The Chocolate Lovers without Lovers Club has evolved.  
Thanks for cheering them on.


End file.
